


Rest

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Stay" from the other side.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay" from the other side.

Nasir wishes for Agron at his back. He knows he is surrounded by men strong and brave and skilled in fighting, and that he is as safe (or not) with them as with any other so trained, and yet Agron's absence brings an anxious chill as if a warm cloak has been pulled from him.

He is as brave as he can be. He has always been clever and quick, his place as body-slave earned for his wits as much as granted for his beauty, and he spins tale for slavedriver to gain entrance and buy time. First threat is to Mira, Nasir feels himself turn cold with realization of her possible fate, and his. Eyes glance at Spartacus who stares ahead but with clenched jaw and pale visage.

Mira emerges, bloody, and they enter mines on death-errand to retrieve Eurydice for her Orpheus, with faint hope of better ending to the story.

***

Running through the forest, Naevia insensate with terror and weak from abuse and starvation, Romans at their heels. Nasir feels fear like he has never known but lands blow and dodges point and survives to run again. He thinks that Agron would be proud. When they rest, his mind turns over Chadhara's words. Her faults are many, but she sees into heads and hearts with inerrant clarity. As he drifts to heavy slumber he thinks upon Agron's eyes turned towards him in the courtyard as he trains, words of advice and offers of assistance on raids, discussion of travel to Vesuvius. He thinks on his own heart pounding when Agron presses close, how words do not come when Agron stands beside, how he can smell cypress and leather and know that Agron is near before he even appears. He wonders if Agron favors him as she says.

***

He did not expect the suffusing pain, as if he is consumed with fire yet somehow cold as ice. Spartacus catches him as he falls. Nasir hears his own voice screaming, hands are wet and hot and sticky where they grip his side. 

He wakes again on the ground, held immobile by Mira's hands, Spartacus with sword in coals of low fire. Naevia's feet next to his head now, stick in hand.

\- What are you doing? he says. Spartacus pulls sword from fire, explains they must close his wound. - I am to be branded with fire, as a true gladiator would!

He sounds almost-happy and Spartacus feels swell of pride at the man Nasir has become. He hopes Nasir-the-man will continue after this night.

Two sets of hands hold him down, teeth clamp down on hardwood, searing pain, smell of burning flesh, and

Darkness

***

Upside-down, broad shoulder digging into his chest, jogging steps pressing wound against hard back.

***

Shouts, screams, clash of metal.

***

Callused hand against slack jaw, tipping his chin up. He opens eyes.

Agron.

Nasir smiles, sees faint smile in return. Green eyes are full of worry.

***

Carried in strong arms, head propped against shoulder. Scent of skin and musk and cypress-tree.

*** 

Eyes open to pain, Medica swabbing his wound with marigold infusion, Naevia pressing cold cloth against his face to soothe fever. Medica lifts his head, rests it upon her bosom, tips tea into mouth. It is bitter but pain begins to fade. Doorway is filled by tall figure in a cloak. The figure starts forward as Nasir's eyes fall upon him, then stops as eyes close again. Voices murmur over his head as he drifts into opium sleep.

***

Voices outside hum with anticipation. Medica is out of the room, Nasir takes his chance. He is unsteady upon feet, dizzy with pain and poppy-haze. Wound in side burns and seeps blood still. Nasir holds arm close to side to protect.

\- Give me a sword! he demands of Spartacus, who laughingly orders him back to bed.

Then Agron is by his side, bending down to look into his eyes and whisper gentle words.

\- This time, you stay and _I_ go, he says and then

Agron's lips upon his, their softness contrasts with his rough beard, their gentle touch with his hard-muscled form. Nasir wants to lean into them, wrap himself in Agron's arms, rest against broad chest. Agron pulls away, eyes unsure. Nasir smiles slowly, sees relief in Agron's visage. Chadhara indeed spoke true. Agron's smile speaks promise to return and press more kisses. As he turns to join band of rescuers, Medica emerges, clucks and shoos him inside. He is weary again, grateful for her arms guiding him back to bed. He sleeps deeply and peacefully.

***

Two days pass, then camp is filled with shouts of welcome. Agron's voice is first to herald their triumph, and Nasir rises at the sound. Medica helps him stand, redresses wound, sends him outside knowing that affectionate heart will aid recovery.

\- You suffer no wound! 

\- The gods favor me, little man! Agron brags. Nasir stops him short.

\- Call me that again and they shall turn from you! He laughs but Agron hears the steel beneath. Nasir reaches for Agron in embrace and lips meet again. This time they do not break for many beats of heart.

***

Camp is alive with celebration, hunters are dispatched to find game for feast. Medica splits her time tending Onomaeus with Lucius, and keeping eyes upon Nasir, still weak and with wound only just healing. She sees Agron hover by his side, lean to whisper in his ear, wrap arm around slender frame, sees Nasir laugh in response to private jokes, lean into arm around shoulder, share cup of wine. She thinks of days before she was Medica, when she was just Goewyn, courted by Math the ironwright with huge hands and bulging arms that could pick her up and swing her around, and Pwyl the sailor whose eyes were the color of the seas off the chalk cliffs. She watches Agron's eyes upon his new young lover, sees his attention bring color back to Nasir's cheeks, knows that Nasir will heal if for no other reason than to become strong enough again to feel full force of his German's embrace.

Flickering firelight allows lovers cover of darkness for soft kisses and careful touches. Eyes meet and do not waver, desire is understood. Events of days past and Nasir's condition give excuse to retire early. Glances are shared between gladiators, but no jest is made out loud. Steps slow as they approach Agron's sleeping quarters.

\- I would not be parted from you yet, Agron says, hopeful more than certain.

\- I would remain in your company, Nasir replies, bashful.

Agron smiles, relief again in his eyes. He pushes curtain aside. His quarters are larger than others, fitting his station, with small comforts pilfered from temple fittings: lantern, table, soft bedding. Curtain closes behind them and they are alone. Agron leans down, gathers Nasir in his arms gently and leans to kiss. Bashfulness is forgotten in embrace of of gladiator, Nasir's hands run over shoulders, arms, chest. He did not think he would be so chosen by one whose countenance was all anger and scorn when first they met. He seeks Agron's neck with tongue, and arms tighten around him. Nasir winces with pain and immediately arms release. Agron looks down upon him shamefaced.

\- I would not see injury worsen, he says with voice edged in guilt. Nasir will not have it. He knows Agron feels shame for choosing path to Vesuvius instead of the mines, but knows also that if Agron had been beside him and had fallen, there would have been nobody left to save him. He will protect Agron's heart as Agron would protect his body.

\- I yet heal, he says, reaches for Agron's hands and pulls him backwards towards cot. Hands push at shoulders of Agron's cloak, Nasir shrugs his own off, lets both drop at their feet. Nasir pivots, pushing Agron to sit. Lover presses lips into his stomach, mindful of injury and Nasir feels heat rise in groin at sensation of rough beard and soft lips pressing wet circles. He kneels upon bedroll beside Agron, leans to kiss. Hand tips his chin up, trails fingertips along shoulder, arm, chest, strong fingers grip thigh. Agron wraps arm behind Nasir's shoulders, supporting weight and guiding him to recline. 

Agron looks upon his lover, twirls curling lock escaped from tie around fingertip. Nasir feels him tremble, heart pounds in response. Head bends to kiss, hand runs over arm, across chest, down stomach, always careful to avoid injury. Tentative hand reaches for tie of Nasir's britches, eyes asking permission. Nasir nods slightly, hesitant smile is returned by wide grin as fingers unlace tie and slide beneath thin fabric. Nasir raises hips to allow removal, feels Agron's hand graze hard cock and draws sharp breath at sensation. Agron removes own wrap quickly, lays beside him sliding muscled leg between his, pressing cock against Nasir's hip. Sigh of pleasure from Agron's lips as mouth finds his neck, his ear, hips moving in shallow rhythm against him. 

Agron's breath comes quickly now and he pulls away, Nasir hears own voice whimper in dismay but silenced by strong hand gripping base of his cock, sliding up shaft, teasing along head. Sure strokes bring panting breaths, Nasir's fingers curl in bedclothes and into Agron's shoulder. German lover looks upon him, kisses lips as Nasir moans into his mouth. Mouth moves now to jaw, to neck, chest, stomach. Nasir's fingers on Agron's head now, pushing down directing lover toward aching cock. He feels tongue inside thigh, trailing wet circles around balls, sliding up cock to lick first salt from slit. Lover's mouth envelops cock now, taking length into mouth, drawing moan and panting breaths from Nasir's lips. Sound of wet mouth sliding over cock, Nasir's ragged breathing, Agron's own unwitting moans as sounds of Nasir's pleasure cause heat to pulse through him, then Nasir's hips push upwards. Cock swells and grows harder.

\- Agron... Nasir whispers, moans, then is choked into silence by pulse of pleasure. Agron's tongue presses against head of cock, taking Nasir's seed as it spills and spurts. Hand draws out pleasure in surges before wet and hot is withdrawn, lips kissing shaft as last drops of white land on Nasir's stomach and Agron's chin. He wipes back of hand across mouth and crawls back up to rest against lover, look into bleary eyes and flushed face. Nasir tips chin up, silently asks for kiss, tastes himself upon lover's lips. Hand reaches up to stroke cheek, feeling contrast of rough and smooth as fingers slide up and down jaw. Agron turns to kiss fingers.

Nasir tries to sit up but Agron pushes him gently back to recline.

\- I will not have you risk pain, he says gently. Nasir smiles, rubs arm against eyes. He will not abide this. Agron will have his pleasure, too.

\- And what will become of you, then? he grins cheekily, drops hand to Agron's cock still half-hard. Agron sighs, eyes closing as he guides Nasir's long slender fingers into their place. Quickening breaths, eyes glaze as heat washes over him. Nasir grins at result, gingerly pushes himself up on one elbow and rises to slide leg over Agron and sit astride thighs. Fingers keep their rhythm, other hand slips between thighs to stroke balls, ridge behind. Agron's hands are locked on Nasir's thighs now, breath coming in ragged pants punctuated by slight moans. Nasir feels balls gather in hand, body beneath him go rigid as Agron's eyes roll back and squeeze shut, head falls back and mouth drops open as whole body clenches in spasm of pleasure. Groans escape lips as ropes of white spurt over his stomach and Nasir's hand. A second and third spasm grip him, voice cries out in concert. Nasir's sure fingers draw out last of pleasure, smaller surges bringing explosive sighs. Fingertips graze lightly along cock now, pulling away before sensation becomes unbearable. Nasir looks down upon lover, half-lidded green eyes regaining focus. He smiles slyly, receives grateful smile in return, and moves again slowly to recline against Agron's side. Agron rubs hand over eyes, arm drops back to bed.

Soft laughter from both. Agron rolls to side, takes Nasir's hand in his, brings coupled hands to Nasir's chest. Nasir feels rough-bearded mouth on shoulder, neck, jaw, ear, turns to let it find lips.

\- Stay, Agron whispers.

\- I rest by your side, Nasir replies.


End file.
